paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 56: Virtualization Digitally
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, the pups and ninjas have splitted due to the lookout being destroyed. Zane got hacked and was destroying everything, he captured rubble and threated to turn him into a robot, will they save him find out now. They stop outside of wan's restaurant Cole: what's the plan Chase: we can use this to track his location He takes out a pad and slides it and it opens into a giant digital map Lloyd: technology these days Rocky: there, it gives a precise location of rubble, let's follow it Jay: we can go to my house and grab my car Kai: you own a house? Jay: yep Skye: is it cool? Jay: super cool They go to his house and walk inside Marshall: this is cool Blizzard: ice cream dispenser The machine explodes Jay: WHAT ARE YOU DOING He runs over and throws the ice cream into the machine Zuma: remind me not to eat that Jay cleans it up and throws the towel on kai Kai: WHAT THE HECK DUDE! He throws it off his head Lloyd: guys grow up Rocky: what do we do guys Skye: I think we should grow up and focus on this task Lloyd: exactly what I said Cole walks over to the side with jay and blizzard secretly follows Cole: you saved up for this place, baloney any kind of money that comes you're way you spend it on junk food and video games, what's really up and don't even lie to me I know your to well Jay: fine is stole it Blizzard: WHAT Cole: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! Jay: instead of them hearing you how about you shut up! Blizzard: why would you steal the money Jay: ok I didn't, I found this place abounded Cole: likely story Jay: I'm serious please don't say anything dude Blizzard: fine They walk out and return to the others Lloyd: alright let's move Cole: where? Kai: were going to area 51 Marshall: yeah Jay: WE CAN'T Rocky: who said Jay: it's heavily guarded there Tundra: he is right Skye: we have permission remember Zuma: yeah dude's we will be fine They walk out and get in the air patroller Chase: I wonder where ryder flew off to Kai: doesn't matter now, we need to save rubble and zane They start flying towards area 51 Station: PLEASE GO BACK YOU ARE CROSSING BOUNDARIES Kai: I thought you said we have permission Lloyd: they said we did Station: WE WILL HAVE TO SHOOT YOU DOWN! Tundra: NO! Blizzard: I'm jumping peace He grabs a parachute and jumps Cole: seriously Jay: WHAT ABOUT US He jumps out Kai: STOP JUMPING Chase: ill get them He jumps out and summons his dragon Station: WE ARE SHOOTING YOU DOWN Rocky: abounded ship! They all jump out and summon dragons The air patroller flies away Marshall: at least that wasn't destroyed Captain: surrender now Kai: guys just obey him Jay: are we going to jail Captain: no we could use some new crew members Lloyd: oh boy They walk into a cabin Captain: I am captain Frits, this is General Four Cole: four? Frits: yes Chase: number for a name, odd Tundra: indeed Four: is that a problem He walks in Jay: YOU SIR ARE A MONSTER Kai: he is pretty tall Four: YOU GUYS GO TO BED NOW Frits: you heard him bed! They all run into their beds Rocky: this is crazy Chase: I can handle it Four: commander chase, come with me Chase: ok Two men walk in and stare at everyone Dave: what are you guys doing in here Jayden: yeah Cole: were new Kai: yeah we just joined today Zuma: guys it's getting late let's sleep Meanwhile Ryder: Katie, I found rubble Ryder runs into a room and looks at rubble Rubble: ryder? Ryder: it's me don't worry A door slams Zane: welcome ryder Ryder: zane, please don't hurt me Zane: to late He freezes ryder Rubble: RYDER NO! Rubble tries getting up but his left side won't move Rubble: what the He looks down and see's his left front and back legs are robotic Rubble: what did you do! Zane: welcome to my world End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes